futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States presidential election, 2024 (BaggieBird)
The United States presidential election,2024 '''was the 60th quadrennial American presidential election.(Electoral Map - http://www.270towin.com/maps/Op78B). The 47th President of the United States, Elizabeth Warren, and the 51st Vice President of the United States, Kamala Harris, were re-elected to their respective positions. It was also the first election that the merger of the Reform, Libertarians, Republicans and other centre-right wing parties merged into the Conservative Party of America. Although Ayotte lost the election, she flipped many states that had voted for President Warren in the 2020 race. For example the following states flipped from the Democrats to the Conservatives, such as: Arizona ; Wisconsin ; Michigan ; Georgia ; Minnesota ; Colorado ; Ohio and Ayotte's home state of New Hampshie all flipped to the Conservative Party of America. The United States of America changed back to a full democracy as bills and executive orders passed, dissolving Citizens United and removed money out of politics. '''Warren's Presidency Elizabeth Warren's first term was considered as successful until the midterm elections, where she lost her house majority and her near-super majority in the US Senate. Due to having all three branches of government under democratic control, she was able to stick to many campaign promises, but most middle class voters did not appreciate tax increases on their bosses, which lead to unemployment slowly rising until tax cuts were passed by the House and Senate in 2019. Foreign Policy In terms of foreign policy, she was one of the most successful presidents.She brokered a Ukrainian peace deal which gave Crimea to Russia in exchange for allowing Ukraine to join the EU. As well as this successful deal, a new democratic government was installed in Syria and Iraq, and Kurdistan gained independence. The Conservative Party of America Founding. The merger of the Reform Party, the Constitution Party, the Libertarians, the original Conservatives and the Republican Party's members voted 65% in favour of a merger. This was seen as essential after devastating 2020 elections where the Democrats regained the house and gained 63 senate seats. Polls were showing the right wing vote split between the Libertarians and the Republicans, and that they were considerably trailing the ruling Democrats. Then, Kelly Ayotte, widely seen as the leader of Republicans after winning the New Hampshire Senate Race in 2020 from the retiring Republican incumbent, announced that the parties widely seen as centre-right were to unify under one name : The Conservative Party of America. This moderate party, similar to that of the UK Conservatives, modernised their stances and pledged to focus on balancing the budget, and to be a reasonable but hold the President to account. These stances attracted a large number of middle class voters, who had not voted in previous elections, due to their moderate stances and their dissatisfaction of regulations being placed upon small businesses. Democratic Primaries * Elizabeth Warren, the 47th President of the United States - Kamala Harris, the 51st Vice President of the United States (Ran Unopposed) Ticket Elizabeth Warren for President of the United States of America. Kamala Harris for Vice President of the United States of America. Conservative Primaries * Kelly Ayotte, Senator from New Hampshire and Vice Presidential Candidate - Tom Cotton - Senator from Arkansas * Ted Cruz, Senator from Texas - Bobby Jindal - Former Governor of Louisiana * John Kasich, Governor of Ohio - Condoleezza Rice - Former Secretary of State * Paul Ryan, Former Speaker of the House and Senator from Wisconsin - Kevin McCarthy - House Majority Leader. Ticket Kelly Ayotte for President of the United States of America. Tom Cotton for Vice President of the United States of America. Category:BaggieBird Category:US elections 2024